Episode 6807 (3rd March 2014)
Plot Sam wakes up with a bad hangover and realises he needs to put Rachel behind him. Dom wakes up on the sofa at Victoria Cottage having given Harriet the bed for the night. He assures Vanessa they just kissed as she teases him. Chas tries to get information on James from Moira as she frets about him not calling, but Moira won't dish any dirt. Dom tells Vanessa he'll probably see Harriet again. He gets a call from Gemma's school and is angry to learn that she's not gone in. Rishi asks Georgia to try and talk some sense into Jai, but he's still determined to track down Archie. Dom storms round to the Dingles to find out why Gemma hasn't gone to school. Zak tells him she didn't end up stopping over. Chas tries to get information from Pete on James's past but he becomes defensive. Dom's relieved when he gets a call from Gemma's phone, but it's David on the other end of it stating he's found it in a field. Worried, he gets Harriet and Ashley to assist along with Zak and David to help in the search for Gemma. Moira tells Pete to go easy on Chas as her last boyfriend turned out to be a murderer. Jai buys Megan a muffin as way of an apology for kissing her and then being insensitive. He asks her how she coped with the pain when she gave Robbie away and she confesses that she fought with herself to forget about him, knowing it was the only way. Harriet is horrified to find Gemma lying face down and unconscious at the play area. Pete apologises to Chas for getting so defensive earlier. Dom frets as Gemma's taken off to hospital in an ambulance, while Belle silently panics when she overhears that Gemma has a head wound. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt, office *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Exterior *Church Lane *Tenant House - Exterior *Play Area *Vet's Surgery - Exterior *Field near Cricket Pavilion *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, yard *Sharma & Sharma - Office Notes *Viewing Figures: 6,760,000 viewers (13th place) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes